


Longing

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Trying To Conceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for my 400 followers from anonymous: Yay! Congrats on 400 followers! Could I maybe request a fic where they're trying to get pregnant? Love love love your fics!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

They both stood in the bathroom of 221B, staring down at the pregnancy test as if the power of their yearning could change the results that stared back up at them. Molly broke first, sweeping the test off the counter and into the bin before storming back out into the sitting room.

Sherlock watched her go, unsure if he should follow her right away or not. They’d been trying to conceive for six months now, and this was the third time Molly’s period had been late. The third time they’d hunched over a pregnancy test, the third time they’d watched it come up negative. The third time he could almost see Molly’s heart breaking. 

Not that it wasn’t breaking his, too. Sherlock was better at swallowing his emotions than Molly was, though, and it hurt him even more to see her so unhappy. After a few moments he walked into the sitting room and found her curled up around his bee cushion on the sofa, her face buried in the soft pillow.

He stood over her for a moment, and then slowly sat down on the sofa, tugging at her gently until she moved, collapsing into his arms with a soft sob. He kissed the top of her head and held her, feeling the small shakes as she tried to hold back the tears. 

“Go ahead, Molls,” he whispered into her hair. “It’s okay to be sad. We’ll keep trying but right now it’s okay to be sad.” 

After a few moments Molly lifted her head, swiping at her tears with her fingers. “This wasn’t supposed to be difficult.” she said, looking up at him. “We were going to get married, and start trying right away, and have a house full of children and…” she trailed off, sighing. “I’m being impatient. It’s only been six months.”

Sherlock hugged her tighter. “There will be children in this house, Molly. If it takes doctors, or adoption, or whatever else. There will be little Hooper-Holmes children to drive us both batty.”

oOo

Another month, another late period, another pregnancy test. “I don’t even know if I can sit in here and wait, Sherlock,” said Molly, as she put the cap on the test and set it down on the counter. She hit the timer on her phone and wiggled back into her tights before opening the bathroom door to let her husband in. He looked at the test, and looked at Molly. 

“I can probably distract you for two minutes,” said Sherlock, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. “Well, I can distract you for a lot longer than two minutes,” he said, grinning at her.

Molly giggled and leaned up to kiss him again. “Two minutes is just getting started for you,”

They kissed and giggled and were startled when Molly’s alarm went off. They both paused, looked at each other for a long moment, and then turned and looked at the test.  
The squealing and shouting went on for so long Mrs. Hudson came upstairs to investigate. When she found them in the bathroom, Sherlock held up the test and said “We did it, Mrs. Hudson!”

Mrs. Hudson laughed and congratulated them, adding “Yes, now maybe I won’t have to listen to you two “do it” every single day!”

Sherlock looked at Molly and back at Mrs. Hudson, “I think you’re probably out of luck on that one.”

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and threw up her arms. “Newlyweds. It’s always the same.”

Molly snapped a picture of the test and sent it to Mary, and Sherlock took his wife into the bedroom to cover her abdomen with kisses.


End file.
